A Million Lights
by retrosparkles
Summary: Tammy and Ethan have known eachother for years, so why are they falling so hard for each other now? Will their friendships get in the way?


Hey guys, so I haven't written a story in a while so this might be a bit ehh.

But the next few chapters will get better I promise! This is just setting the story :)

**Gabriella** - Tammy Montez

**Troy** - Ethan Bolton

**Miley Cyrus** - Sienna Montez, Tammy's younger sister

**Sharpay** - Violet Evans, Tammy's friend.

**Selena Gomez** - Krystie Russo, Tammy's friend.

* * *

To be honest, I wasn't quite sure where I was going, all I knew was someone wanted to meet me at the school after hours. And I thought I knew of every room at the school as well, but the map was taking me who-knows-where. Well, I guess one person knew. I was taken through the main hallway, the janitors closet, and found a set of stairs which lead to a rooftop garden. Looking around, the view was amazing. Suddenly hands came around my waist and I screamed as loud as I could, when someone covered my mouth.

"Tammy, shush we're gonna get caught!"

"Ethan! I thought you were a creep trying to rape me or something". Ethan has been my best friend since I was seven, we came into high school together and he's always been a family friend. I slapped him across the arm and walked off to find him grabbing my arm.

"Okay, okay - I'm sorry! But don't you like it up here?" he asked.

I turned around to face him."It's awesome, how did you even know this place existed?"

"Oh, just my friends from the science club. But don't tell them I brought you up here, they might get jealous". That made me laugh – most of Ethan's only friends were from the science club so it wasn't a surprise, I guess. Ethan wasn't a nerd as such; he just cared about his future and what he was going to do with his life. I cared as well, but he just always managed to be better in school than me.

"Oh, and before I forget..." Ethan walked me over to a small picnic basket.

"And what's this for?" I asked. I guess Ethan could tell by the look on my face I had no idea what he was doing and why. "Well, I guess you're leaving in a few days and I wanted to do something to say goodbye".

"Oh, I had forgotten about that…". My mum accepted a job in Cleveland, it will give her more money and it would be something she enjoyed more than her normal job. The only problem is that it's so far away from New York and it would be hard to come and visit. I really didn't want to move, but if it made her happy I would do it.

"Sorry Tammy… I know you don't want to move but we need to enjoy our time while we have it, right?"

Ethan had a point. And he brought my favourite strawberry ice-cream so I couldn't say no to that.

It was really good spending time with Ethan. We got to talk about all the times we had as kids, and what would happen while I'm gone.

"You know that Violet and Krystie are gonna miss you heaps" said Ethan.

"I know… I'm gonna miss them too you douche."

"I never said you weren't!". Ethan made me laugh, and I was going to miss him heaps. We'd always have the internet and phone calls and texting, but it wouldn't be the same.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"Sorry, I must have spaced out" I said. "How am I meant to survive without surprise picnics or advice from you?"

"And don't forget strawberry ice-cream".

We both smiled. I didn't really have anything to say, it was a comfortable silence between us.

We sat with each other for a while, just taking in our surroundings. It was beautiful, I'd say romantic if we were more than friends. It started to get late so we snuck out of the school. We nearly got caught by Principal Gupta who was walking down the halls, it was a lucky escape. Ethan walked me home.

I was about to open the door when mum did for me. She looked worried, me and Ethan both looked at eachother.

"Tammy Montez if you do not tell me where you were I swear I will-"

"Mum, calm down! I had some stuff to take care of."

She saw Ethan next to me, who smiled and waved. "How are you going, Mrs Montez?".

She had a slightly disapproving look on her face, but knew Ethan was only there to look out for me.

"I'm good thanks Ethan, just finishing with some packing. Tell your dad I say hi."

"Of course"

My mum then walked inside and left us at the front door.

"How do you do that? You're so polite to her; you always get me off the hook!"

Ethan did his goofy smile that he always does and winked. "Well, you know how I do".

Suddenly the silence became aqkward.

"This is probably the last time I'm going to see you before you leave, isn't it?" Ethan asked. I quietly nodded and looked down.

"You're going to do great Tammy, you'll make heaps of friends and it will be really nice there".

I just grabbed Ethan and hugged him as tight as I could. I was crying as well but I buried my face in his chest, hoping he wouldn't realize.

"Aw Tam, don't cry…" So I guess he realized. I looked up at him.

"But you're my best friend".

"I always will be your best friend!".

We just stood there and hugged for a while, and then he was gone, and I was gone.


End file.
